Wakarimasen
by Kyara Jinn-Black
Summary: ¡CAPITULO 3 ARRIBA! Yuki guarda un profundo secreto... ¿por cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerlo oculto?...y aún más difícil es cuando esto incluye a uno de sus amigos... si quieres saber más entra y lee! Laruku Fic... Pairing: Kenki y Haitsu
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Wakarimasen

**Personajes:** L'ArcenCiel

**Parejas:** Kenki (principalmente) y Haitsu

"_pensamientos"_

- diálogos –

* * *

- ¿Yuki… a dónde vas? –le preguntó Hyde- se está poniendo interesante.

- Quiero una gaseosa –el baterista respondió desde la puerta. Ya fuera del salón de ensayos caminó unos cuantos pasos antes de recostarse en la pared.

- Se maldijo a si mismo, debía calmarse, no podía volver en ese estado. Pero no era fácil… Ken había empezado a contar cómo había sido su cita el día anterior (con todos los detalles). Eso le incomodaba y también… le dolía. Hace unas semanas se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado… sí, se había enamorado de uno de sus amigos, que no sólo era hombre (aunque esto a él le tenía sin cuidado) sino que era el más mujeriego de todos. Suspiró con cansancio y se frotó los ojos, últimamente no dormía bien y todo por culpa de él. Todas las noches lo soñaba incrementando el dolor de saber que nunca lo tendría. Se separó de la pared y fue hacia la máquina expendedora. Volvió al salón lentamente, cogió una bocanada de aire y entró. Hyde y Tetsu estaban sentados con las manos entrelazadas, ambos reían junto con Ken. Al verlo entrar el vocalista se separó de su novio y abrazó al baterista.

- ¡Yuki… te perdiste una historia divertidísima! n.n

- Supongo…

- ¿Daijoubu ka? –Ken se acercó hacia él, colocando su mano en la frente de Yuki preguntó- ¿te sientes enfermo? –Yuki sintió escalofríos al contacto y retiro la mano de su amigo.

- Iie… sólo estoy cansado.

- ¿Quién te tendrá así? –dijo pícaramente el guitarrista.

- ¿Sabes Ken?... no todos somos como tú… algunos hacemos otras cosas aparte de ligar a cualquier mujer que se cruce en el camino –respondió como molestia.

- … -el guitarrista no supo que responder. _"¿Yuki lo estaba regañando?"_ O.O

- Chicos… vamos a tomarnos el resto del día –intervino Tetsu- estamos listos para el próximo concierto y además los quiero bien descansados.

- Hai –secundó Hyde y mirando a Ken agregó- ahora tendrás más tiempo para tu cita. n.n

- Hn –respondió Ken mirando a Yuki.

- Entonces… matta ashita –el baterista cogió su chaqueta y salió del lugar con la mirada de Ken fija en él.

* * *

- ¡Yukihiro no baka! -el baterista se regañaba mientras caminaba por la calle- ¡¿cómo se te ocurre reaccionar asi?!... se supone que eres el tranquilo del grupo –se dispuso a cruzar la pista- Ahora de seguro Ken va a pedirme explicaciones y yo no…

- ¡Yukihiro! –el baterista fue jalado bruscamente del brazo y vio cómo pasaba un auto a gran velocidad. No se dio cuenta de que la luz del semáforo había cambiado, si no lo hubiesen detenido lo habrían atropellado. Se giró hacia la persona que lo había salvado y se quedó sorprendido.

- Ken… O.O

- ¡¿Se puede saber que demonios te pasa?! –Ken lo miraba entre enfadado y asustado.

- Nada… estoy bien –Yuki trataba de zafarse del agarre de su amigo.

- Te recuerdo que ese "nada" por poco hace que vayas al hospital –dijo Ken con sarcasmo.

- … -

- Vamos… te llevo a tu casa, mi auto está por aquí.

- No quiero.

- Tal vez no me entendiste… no te lo estoy pidiendo.

- No me puedes obligar –aseguró el baterista.

- ¿Eso crees? –lo tomó de la mano y lo empezó a guiar hacia el vehículo.

- ¡Iya… suéltame! –se quejó Yuki reaccionando- ¡no quiero! o/o

Llegaron hasta el auto aún con el baterista tratando de que el otro lo soltase, mientras Ken obligaba a su amigo a entrar al vehículo. Luego lo puso en marcha y en pocos minutos estaban en el edificio dónde Yuki vivía. En completo silencio tomaron el ascensor.

- ¿Contento? Ya estoy en casa – le dijo Yuki cuando estuvieron dentro del apartamento.

- Hai –Ken se sentó en uno de los sillones y encendió un cigarro.

- Creí que tenías una cita… vas a llegar tarde –Yuki se quitó su chaqueta y fue a la cocina.

- No voy a ir… me voy a quedar aquí para asegurarme de que descanses –el guitarrista se levantó y lo siguió.

- ¿Nani? ¿vas a plantar a una chica?... eso es raro –le tendió una gaseosa a su amigo- además… ¿quién dice que voy a dejar que te quedes?

- ¡Oye!... no le vas a negar techo a tu amigo ¿o si?

- Tú te quedas porque quieres no porque yo te lo pida… estoy muy bien. Además no quiero que luego me reclames que no pudiste ligarte una chica por mi culpa.

- En este momento lo más importante para mí eres tú –soltó Ken dejando a Yuki sorprendido, dándose cuenta de su palabras agregó- eres mi amigo… es lógico que me preocupe por ti.

- Claro –respondió Yuki un poco triste aunque Ken no lo notó- bueno… ya sabes dónde está todo… yo me voy a dormir.

- Etto… ¿me podrías dar unas cobijas? Es que luego hace frío –Ken lo miró con ojos de niño regañado logrando hacer sonreír al baterista.

- Sígueme –Ken obedeció. Fueron a la habitación de Yuki, el guitarrista al ver la cama se tiró en ella y comenzó a saltar mientras el baterista buscaba en el armario.

- Yukiii… -lo llamó su amigo.

- ¿Doushita no? –dijo mientras lo miraba.

- Cambie de idea… ¿puedo yo también dormir en tu cama?

- ¿Nani? O/O

- Hai… es que tu cama es bien cómoda… además como es grande no te voy a incomodar.

- Demo…

- Onegai, onegai, onegai… -insistía.

- Esta bien u.u

- Arigatou Yuki-chan n.n

- Hn… -sacó un pijama rojo de un cajón y se dirigía al baño, se giró- puedes usar uno de los pijamas de ahí –señaló el armario, Ken asintió y Yuki entró al baño. El guitarrista se levantó y fue a investigar toda la ropa que ahí había, finalmente escogió un pijama color negro y empezó a desvestirse. Ya estaba quitándose los pantalones cuando salió Yuki del baño.

- ¡¿Qué haces?! O/O –el baterista se giró avergonzado.

- Ehh… ¿me desvisto? –dijo Ken sacándose completamente los pantalones.

- ¿No podías esperar a que salga del baño y así poder vestirte allí?

- Relájate… -Ken se colocó el pijama- ya está… vamos a dormir –Yuki se giró lentamente y asintió. Se metieron en ella y se cubrieron con las cobijas.

- Hasta mañana Yuki.

- Hasta mañana Ken –el baterista le dio la espalda a su amigo y rápidamente se quedó dormido. Luego de unos minutos Ken empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, no podía dormir. Se quedó quieto cuando sintió a su amigo moverse y creyó haberlo despertado. Se giró levemente para ver a su amigo, se percató de que su amigo seguía dormido y que sólo había buscado una mejor posición quedando frente a él. Paseó su mirada por el rostro de su amigo: los ojos cerrado, las mejillas sonrosadas –_"qué estará soñando"-_ los labios entreabiertos y su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro. Inconscientemente fue acercándose al baterista, acomodó los cabellos tras su oreja y besó su frente. Yuki sonrió en sueños y Ken adoró el gesto. Aún con esa imagen en su mente cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Wiii... al fin publiqué... éste es mi primer fic Kenki... espero que les guste!!... ahora sólo falta que me dejen un review... nn


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Wakarimasen  
**Personajes:** L'ArcenCiel  
**Parejas:** Kenki (principalmente) y Haitsu

_"pensamientos"_  
- diálogos –

_**Dedicatoria: **Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a Noriko Ukai, Shin Black y Zibel porque me han animado a seguir publicando._

* * *

¡Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong!

- Haido-chan… creo que una vez era suficiente –le regaño Tetsu u.u

- Demo… Yuki no abre la puerta –Hyde hizo un puchero.

- Quizás aún esté dormido recuerda que ayer estaba muy cansado.

- Yo quiero verlo –el vocalista volvió a presionar el timbre.

- ¡¿Podrían dejar de hacer tanto escándalo?! –gritó Ken abriendo la puerta.

- O.O –Tetsu.

- O.O –Hyde.

- O/O –Ken.

- ¿Qué pasa? –Yukihiro apareció detrás de Ken frotándose los ojos. Hyde y Tetsu lo miraron y luego volvieron a mirar a Ken, repitieron esta acción cuatro veces antes de mirarse mutuamente y sonreírles de forma pícara.

- ¿Con qué esta era tu cita eh? –Hyde los miraba divertido- tan guardadito se lo tenían… con razón Yuki estaba tan cansado.

- ¿Nani? –el baterista dijo sin comprender, pero luego de unos segundos entendió- Iie… no es lo que estás pensando.

- Me parece que es exactamente lo que estoy pensando u.u –dijo Tetsu.

- ¡Yuki… ya no hay por qué ocultarlo! –exclamó Ken siguiéndole el juego a sus amigos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás hablando Ken?! O.O –exclamó el baterista con el corazón acelerado.

- No neguemos más nuestro amor –el guitarrista acarició con su mano la mejilla de su amigo pero Yuki lo alejó bruscamente al ver el sonrisa burlesca que tenía.

- Ya basta –dijo el baterista molesto mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, los demás lo siguieron.

- ¡Vamos Yuki!... no te molestes… sólo era un juego –Ken lo miraba divertido.

- Sabes muy bien lo que opino de ellos.

- Demo… no creí que te fuera a molestar tanto…

- Ése es el problema contigo… nunca piensas en lo que sienten los demás.

- Chicos… creo que es suficiente –intervino Hyde- dejémoslo así.

- Iie… esto lo acabamos ahora… algo me dice que este reproche no es solamente por lo de hace un instante.

- No sé de qué hablas –se levantó y le dio la espalada a Ken un tanto nervioso.

- No te hagas el desentendido –refutó el guitarrista- algo te pasa y me lo vas a decir ahora.

- No me pasa nada –insistió Yuki.

- Ya termina con esta mentira… hace varios días que actúas extraño… estás más calladazo que de costumbre… no sonríes y me evitas –Hyde y Tetsu intercambiaron miradas de comprensión- dime que es lo qué te pasa.

- ¿No entiendes o te niegas a entender? –el baterista lo enfrentó.

- Iie… no entiendo nada –dijo Ken.

- A ver si con esto logras hacerlo –Yuki caminó hasta Ken, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó.

- O.O – ni Hyde ni Tetsu podían creer lo que veían _"Yuki está besando a Ken… esto es imposible"_ mientras Ken estaba en completo shock.

- Espero que tu pregunta esté resuelta porque tu respuesta me quedó muy clara –dijo Yuki dándole la espalda con un tono dolido.

- Yukihiro… yo no…

- Vete –pidió el baterista tratando de que la voz no se le quebrara.

- Demo…

- ¡¡Vete!! –Hyde le lanzó una mirada de súplica a Tetsu para que se llevara a Ken, éste sin oponerse lo siguió pero antes de irse le dio un último vistazo a Yuki. El baterista al cerrarse la puerta se lanzó bocabajo al sillón.

- ¡Baka, baka, baka…! –se repetía. Hyde se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

- Yuki… no digas eso –el vocalista empezó a acariciarle los cabellos.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes Hyde? –el baterista se levanto bruscamente- ¡acabo de cometer una locura… una estupidez!... Ken debe odiarme en este momento- volvió a refugiarse en los cojines.

- Ken no puede odiarte… nadie puede, eres demasiado bueno… es sólo que estaba confundido y pues el beso lo confundió más –Yuki soltó un quejido- dale un poco de tiempo… ya se le pasará.

* * *

wiii... hasta aki el 2do capi... me salió un poco chikito... espero q les haya gustado... y actualizare pronto... (espero)... nos leemos!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Wakarimasen  
**Personajes: **L'ArcenCiel  
**Parejas:** Kenki (principalmente) y Haitsu

_"pensamientos"_  
- diálogos –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Kuso! ¡voy a llegar tarde! –exclamó Yuki al detenerse por enésima vez en un semáforo- con Ken no pasa esto –enmudeció al recordar. Hace ya tres semanas de aquel incidente en su departamento y tal como había predicho las cosas habían cambiado. Se habían alejado, no se hablaban más de lo necesario: hola y adiós; cada uno se iba por su lado, se evitaban. Era por eso que estaba atrapado en el tráfico, antes Ken siempre lo pasaba a recoger a su casa pero eso también había cambiado. El semáforo cambió a verde y aceleró, en eso momento su celular empezó a sonar, aquella melodía sólo le pertenecía a una persona, se estiró para coger el aparato… lo siguiente pasó en segundos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Dónde estará Yuki? –preguntó Hyde viendo su reloj.  
- Esto es raro… -intervino Tetsu- él siempre es muy puntual.  
- De seguro está en camino –Ken trataba de sonar tranquilo pero la verdad estaba muy preocupado. Lo había llamado pero no le contestó no sabía que pensar… era cierto que se habían distanciado pero esa no era excusa para no contestarle el teléfono ¿no?... aunque si así fuera sabia que se lo merecía, se había comportado como un baka las últimas semanas. Su celular sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos, reconoció el número de Yuki.  
- ¡Yuki! ¿doushi…? –su expresión se puso seria de repente sorprendiendo a sus amigos- ¿nani?... ¿doko?... ¿cómo está?... hai… voy para allá… arigatou por avisar.  
- ¿Dounutsa no Ken-chan? –preguntó Hyde- ¿quién llamó?  
- Era del hospital… -sus amigo lo miraron confundidos- Yuki… ha tenido un accidente.  
- ¿Nani? –dijo Tetsu- ¿cómo está él?  
- No me dieron detalles… sólo dijeron que lo estaban atendiendo… debo ir al hospital –dijo Ken ensimismado.  
- Vamos todos –sentenció Tetsu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Awaji Yukihiro ¿doko desuka? –preguntó (casi gritó) Ken a la primera enfermera que encontró.  
- ¿Ken-san? –preguntó un doctor.  
- Hai… Kitamura Ken –dijo girándose hacia el médico- ¿usted es?  
- Miyasaki Akira… soy quién está atendiendo a Awaji-san y quién lo llamó a usted.  
- ¿Cómo está? –pregunto Hyde.  
- Su estado no es grave –explicó el médico- pero ha sufrido un golpe en la cabeza y se ha fracturado la muñeca.  
- ¿Podemos verlo? –pidió Tetsu.  
- Hai… síganme –el doctor los guió hasta la habitación de Yuki- el paciente está dormido así que debo pedirles que hagan silencio, Awaji-san necesita descansar.  
- Hai –respondió Tetsu y haciendo una inclinación de cabeza el médico se retiró. Los tres amigos entraron a la habitación. Rápidamente fueron al lado de su amigo que tal como había dicho el médico estaba dormido. Tenía la cabeza vendada y su muñeca derecha estaba enyesada.  
- Yuki-chan… -murmuró acongojado Hyde al ver al baterista en ese estado y se abrazó a Tetsu. Estuvieron en silencio varios minutos, hasta que Tetsu se percató de que Ken estaba inquieto.  
- Iré a averiguar cuánto tiempo ha de quedarse –dijo el bajista.  
- Voy contigo –Hyde lo siguió. Cuando sus amigos se fueron Ken se sentó en la silla que se encontraba a un lado de la cama.  
- Esto es mi culpa –dijo- si yo te hubiera ido a recoger como siempre… esto no habría pasado… gomen Yuki… he sido un completo baka… gomenasai.  
- Ken… Ken… -murmuró inquieto el baterista en sueños.  
- Aquí estoy –Ken cogió las manos de su amigo.  
- Ken… -dijo Yuki abriendo pesadamente los ojos- gomen por no responder tu llamada.  
- Eso no importa baka –dijo el guitarrista con una leve sonrisa- lo importante es que tú te vas a poner bien y que de ahora en adelante no voy a dejarte solo.  
- Ken-chan… -en ese momento Tetsu y Hyde volvieron a entrar a la habitación.  
- ¡Yuki-chan! –gritó Hyde mientras se acercaba a ala cama- ¿daijoubu ka?  
- Hai… sólo un poco adolorido –Yuki esbozó una sonrisa. Ken se separó del baterista y dejó que sus amigos se acercaran.  
- ¿Qué pasó Yuki? –dijo Tetsu- ¿cómo fue el accidente?  
- Lo único que recuerdo es que aceleré en el cambio del semáforo y me distraje… -Ken se sintió aún más culpable- de ahí todo es borroso… Tet-chan… ¿hablaste con Miyasaki-san? ¿cuándo podré salir de aquí?  
- Choto… choto… -dijo Tetsu- aún debes quedarte por lo menos dos semanas para que se aseguren de que está bien… además que no podrás tocar la batería en dos meses.  
- ¿Nani? O.O demo… no es justo… -replicó Yuki- gomen por los problemas.  
- Daijoubu Yuki-chan… tomaremos esto cómo un descanso… ¿ne Tet-chan? –dijo Ken con una sonrisa.  
- Hai… hai… -dijo el bajista al sentir las miradas de su novio y amigos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

weno... aki les dejo el tercer capi... espero que les haya gustado!! n.n


End file.
